User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Reasons why Steve is an alien!
Well, this is just a theory ok? Since.... Ya ever noticed why Minecraft have so.. Blocky Shapes? Well, all things even living humans and animals! I bet "Minecraftia" Is just a planet that looks like a SQUARE earth! And so... All humans and animals there should been aliens then! Well, this is about Steve tho but still! I should say why Minecraftia is a planet..... Well idk why heh heh why did i do this i just wanted! 10: His eyes! (½§½§) (Yes, that weird thing was.... Minecraftian text! Anyway, well yes anyway his eyes? What about them? Heh heh them eyes is blue/purple meanwhile he is black, shouldn't his eyes yes be brown then? Yeah brown eyes is often what black guys have... Sorry ikr? It is kinda... Just my thought, that's... I thought so at least maybe it was?) 9: No nose! (Well, he DO have a nose, well everyone does, but... The noses are stuck uh yes kinda stuck near REALLY right in their faces, which means they can't smell eh or anything! Well they can't use their noses tho!) 8: No ears! (This too, look! NOBODY in Minecraft have ears! Well, "Humans" at least! But they can listen, i just guess... Well some many animals can listen too some even without ears right?) 7: He looks... Mysterious! (Steve just stands so... AND stare with his face, what if... He plans something.... Bad? Well he possibly just feels shy maybe?) 6: Seems quiet! (Steve do not talk much, well depends which Steve ya mean tho? He possibly sounds weird if he can talk! Just ½ Chance.. Of an alien! But there's more risks!!) 5: He do not understand anything! (U see, he seems to just look at everything and learn what happens in Minecraft what happens is that Steve is learning! When he was spawned he possibly was learnt how to rule?) 4: :( He is mostly lonely! (Why? People feels like Steve is creeping the crap out of all people! People is scared of them because how he really looks! Eh right :3 At least... Some people plays with Steve!) 3: He lives with STRANGE Creatures! (Yes, many strange monsters, seriously! Creepers and Endermen? What gee! What are those? Do we really just are having these with us? Are they in our home world or?) 2: He is square! (Right, have ya EVER like EVER seen any eh person looking square like Steve? No, me neither and if he is not an alien what is he then he should be ya know he's different!) Random HONORABLE MENTIONS: Notch seems to be his father even tho Herobrine si is Steve's twin, Steve sounds Oof as a weird way, Steve have no fingers, Steve have no toes, Steve do never show his personality, Steve's mouth is stuck even if he could talk, He Have many random houses and He loves animals but sometimes he also kills them for no reason! (Reason some dudes may know idk?) And Number 1: HE NEVER LIKE NEVER CHANGES HIS FACE EVER! (Seriously, what kind of person does this uh huh? He possibly try to... Rule on something, but rlly he's maybe nice!) Ok sigh rlly, ikr? This blog was weird, and was a waste of time, rlly, i just wondered, if Steve maybe was an alien! Category:Blog posts